The Fourth Quarter Quell
by OtterlyLuscious
Summary: Another Quater Quell has arrived meaning a twist to the game, each tribute that is picked must volenteer another member of their family to enter the arena with them! Will it be a victorious ending or will there be heart break for all... R&R please - T for some language and well it's the hungar games!
1. Chapter 1

Fourth Quarter Quell – Hunger Games.

My fist collided with his face again as he failed to block. This was becoming pitifully easy. I saw his arm flailing towards my face and moved my wrist up to block it. He sighed in frustration.

'I'm not going to get anywhere if you keep blocking me and not allowing me to hit you' Keaton groaned, wiping the back of his hand across his soaked forehead in a pathetic attempt to wipe away his flowing sweat. I was really starting to worry about him if he didn't up his game he would stand no chance in hand to hand combat.

'You're just too predictable; you need to catch me off guard! Attack somewhere unexpected' I explained with a little laugh trying to ease the mood that was only dampening more with every second that passed. Keaton's eyes glinted with new found hope. He took a swing at my hip and it hit hard, he smiled at his achievement before recoiling in pain. His face crumpled into a grimace as he cradled his hand.

'Why do you have to be so bony' He complained and looked up at me hurt, I playfully clobbered him round the head to which he pulled a disgruntled face in return.

'You're such a wimp' I laughed and started to leave the room shaking my head at him.

'I'm only fourteen, oh and Ajax we're not done here' He argued pounding five punches into my back.

'Oh you want some more shit pounded into you?' I joked and drummed him in the stomach. He feigned hurt then with a mischievous grin caught me on the jaw.

'That was a good one, your improving!' I clapped my hands slowly at him with a mocking grin plastered onto my face.

'That was for the language, we've only just started' he went for my stomach but I caught his fist and twisted his arm round, he winced in pain and I let go. Two more hours of this and he finally admitted defeat.

'No wonder you're the boxing, wrestling, oh wait and thumb war champion in the whole of district four' He laughed at his own joke. I laughed along with him and ruffled his chocolate brown hair that he always tried to keep nicely brushed, which I really couldn't understand seeing as at that length He wasn't going to get many knots. He was just a mini me really with those deep blue eyes, quite tall for his age actually he was exactly like me just better... groomed.

Our mum called for us and we both raced to the sitting room to find Styler had beaten us to the comfy chair, the only comfy chair! Being the youngest she always got what she wanted and being the only girl mum favoured her but that also meant she treated her like a baby which Styler hated! I mean she's twelve for goodness sakes not four.

Styler gave the smuggest smile she could muster up before turning her attention back to the screen. President Snow appeared on the screen smiling like a fish I could feel his beady eyes burning into mine. He reached into a box and pulled out a particular piece of paper. I was momentarily confused as to what he was doing and why this was such a big deal... so I decided to voice my concerns.

'Um Sty what is Presi –'

'Shh, I'm trying to listen' She hissed putting up a hand as if to ward off my words. Then President Snow answered the question himself.

'For the fourth Quarter Quell, as a lesson to the rebels that by causing a rebellion they put their families in great danger, each tribute that has been chosen for the games must volunteer another family member to enter the arena with them. However this time there will be four victors. So choose your alliances well and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

There was loud applause from the revolting capital citizens along with whistles and woops. It was a stark contrast to the atmosphere in our house: dead silence everyone's faces stricken with fear and remorse. _What has this world come to...?_

[-]

'So choose your alliances well and may the odds be ever in your favour' boomed President Snow's sick, putrid, awful, revolting, disgusting voice. _Yeah Tatty keep criticizing his voice and that's going to make this whole horrid Quarter Quell go away._

'That SICK man' Tousa spat as she stuck her head round the kitchen door voicing what I had been thinking for the past hour or two waiting for her to return from her trip to the bakery.

'So I'm guessing you saw it then?' I questioned

'Yeah saw it at Crooks' house, its crazy isn't it' her eyes were huge with disbelief. I just stared at her sceptically

'I didn't know the bakery was now at Crooks' house?' My voice thick with accusation knowing she had been side tracked by him. I was tired of their we-are-best-friends-and-crazy-about-each-other-but-we-wont-be-a-couple crap. Crooks had been obsessed with me years and years ago until he realised I had an identical twin that was a much more pleasant person. He ended up dropping me like a piece of rubbish and started fawning over my sister instead, much to my annoyance. If anything I think I was the prettier one even though we both had golden blond hair and ash grey eyes, my hair fell in better curls around my shoulders but Tousa was always up for discussing that topic.

'I was choosing whether I should get the brown bread with seeds or the brown bread with fruit when he asked if he could _talk_ to me' I rolled my eyes at her knowing that by _talk_ he meant kiss. _What a sloppy jerk._

'So... what was it then' I asked peering into the brown bag she had brought in with her. Bread with seeds oh great! I hated bread with seeds and she knew it, why couldn't it have been the fruit one. Frustration bubbled up inside me!

'Wait before you snap' she pleaded holding up her hands in surrender 'Crooks bought it for us!' A sly grin crawled onto my face. Images of Crooks scraping up as much money as he could to buy that for her amused me very much.

'Oh you're so mean' she giggled guessing what was going on in my head.

'And you're so perfect aren't you?' I gave her a huge hug before stepping away trying to wipe away tears that were welling up in my eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong' she cooed handing me a tissue, worry clouding her eyes.

'What are we going to do if one of us is picked we would both have to go we have no other family!' I suddenly had such hatred for our father who left our mother when she was six months pregnant.

'Shh, that's not going to happen. We will be fine' she promised. _She can't know that for sure..._

**This is my first hunger games fanfic, thanks for reading the first chapter hope you enjoyed. Please review if you likey and want more, would be a great help thanks! Keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, The Fourth Quarter Quell – Hunger Games.

District Four had never felt so cramped. Never. It was hot and sweaty as everyone piled into their allocated year groups. My 17 year old one felt more crowded than usual as if they had all duplicated, then duplicated again. I knew I was being silly and I knew it was brought on by nerves. I had lost sight of Styler a while back which didn't help my nerves I wanted to be able to make eye contact with her green eyes so that she knew she would be ok. My first year I think was the hardest for me. But I couldn't see her in the twelve year olds group; well it's not easy they all seem to have the same brunette hair as her.

I sighed swiping my untamed hair out of my face and zoning into what our escort was actually saying.

'So let us get started then' She pranced over to the girl's bowl, wearing a purple jumpsuit that seemed to catch the light and shine it in your eyes no matter where you looked. The only part of her that didn't look fake was her black glossy afro. Well let's not get started about the zebra stripes on her cheek. _God she looked like a freak._ I shuddered inside and out.

'Risarka Shipway' she announced supporting a broad and welcoming smile.

There was commotion in the 15 year old section as a tall elegant looking girl made her way out. Her jet black hair was up in a tight bun and her cool blue eyes narrowed at everyone who looked her way. As she caught my eyes I averted my gaze.

'No volunteers...' Our escort who I now remembered was called Rita said sounding incredibly disappointed, there was a couple of coughs and shuffling.

Rita took this as a no.

'Oh OK, Well Risarka-'

'Risa!' Risarka snapped but kept her eyes on the ground.

'OK... Risa as you know there has been a new rule-'

'Rosko Shipway' she spluttered not looking up. Her hands were rubbing together awkwardly. I could tell she was scared. No not scared frightened, terrified... well I would be too.

The 14 year olds parted to let out a young boy I recognised, I think he had been to our house before maybe one of Keaton's friends. Everyone seemed to hush as he stepped onto the stage not quite meeting his sister's height but still tall for his age he had the same accusing blue eyes but his hair was a sandy blond.

'Well let's have a big applause for our first two tributes!' Rita beamed at the crowd only a couple dared to clap. Then silence. I could tell Rita wasn't enjoying it this year, everyone was too... serious it made her feel intimidated- and I liked it.

'Now for the boys' she announced cracking open another of her million dollar smiles. I felt my body tense this is it, the moment of truth.

She rummaged around in the bowl for what seemed like hours until she grabbed one with her mocha coloured hands. My nerves grew and grew until she opened the paper.

'Keaton Shroud' she said her voice flat. No emotion as always. _Yes it wasn't me thank god! _Then it hit me hard right on the chest. I struggled to breath. No it wasn't me, it was my brother. Why, just why? Then it hit me again it was me as well. I was sure as hell he wouldn't pick Styler.

Volunteer for goodness sakes. Someone volunteer. Normally people would be dying to get into the games to get the fame of winning... but not this time. Once family was involved people didn't seem so desperate.

Keaton stood on the stage in his crumpled shirt and baggy brown trousers. His eyes bore into mine as he tried to say sorry, but he had no choice. I could faintly hear my mother shrieking over the beating of my own heart.

'So Keaton, you're a looker aren't you' She laughed but no one laughed with her. She coughed awkwardly. Keaton just glared at her. Hating her, blaming her.

'Keaton, my love, take your pick' she spread her arms out at the audience. Her capitol accent ringing round the courtyard. Then silence.

Keaton's head slowly lifted as he stared at me his eyes full of tears, **I'm sorry** he mouthed.

'Ajax Shroud' he croaked then the tears spilled down his face. In that moment I knew my life was over.

**Ooohh emotional, sorry this one was quite short I wanted to do the two Reapings separately so they you know sink in... So what do you guys think, placing a couple of words in that box below would be great. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I squeezed Tousa's hand as district sevens escort droned on and on about the dark days. We were now waiting in our 15 year old section for the escort to just cut to the chase and pull out the names. I hated the waiting it was by far the worst part. Why do they do it, they take so long. I bet it's some sort of game they play: Let's see how many kids we can get to throw up from nerves. _Argh I hate this._

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Cordon dip his chubby little fingers into the girl's bowl; he snatched one up and slowly unfolded it. _Hurry up for Christ's sake!_ Tousa gave my hand another reassuring squeeze.

'Tousa Rigsworth' I froze. _No! Oh please no._ All the girls in the 15 year old section were pointing to both of us unsure as to which one it was. I turned to Tousa and hugged her, her whole body shook against mine. I bit back my tears knowing I had to be strong for her, strong for myself.

'Look Tousa, here's what we are going to do' I said in a calm controlled voice, A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

'We are going to go up there together, because I'm your chosen family member and show everyone we're not afraid. We don't want people to think we're wimps... so we are going to show we mean business' she laughed at my idea but agreed anyway. We strutted out of the 15 year old section making our up to the stage I put on a determined face while Tousa tried to follow my lead but ended up snivelling.

'Snap out of it' I hissed and she full on laughed at me. Well that was better than the snivelling. I returned her smile as I dragged her up the steps to the stage.

'Oh wow...' Cordon said blinking his eyes rapidly at us making his sparkly blue eyelashes flutter. 'Um have I had too much to drink or are there two of you' He let out a high pitch giggle that sounded more like a squealing pig than a laugh.

'There are two of us' I snapped at him. His eyes took on a little puppy dog look.

'Oh I'm sorry' He stuttered his fish lips resembling something like a pout.

'I'm Tousa and this is my chosen family member, Tatyana Rigsworth' Tousa choked out.

'Well let's have a big applause for our two new tributes' District 7 stayed quiet, but I could see relief over all the girls faces. I spied Crooks in the boy's 16 year old group his face was ghostly white, a grimace crumpling his baby features. Our hands were clammy as we clutched onto each other, both of us not wanting to be the first to let go.

Cordon grabbed hold of the first paper his fingers touched in the boy's bowl. I could hear the whole of District 7 hold their breath.

'Finch Moody' I recognised the boy that slid out of the 17 year old group, I had seen him all round the square. Then it hit me the mayor's sun. What was the chance or him being picked? He definitely had his name in the pot less times than the rest of the 17 year olds had.

His jaw was clenched and his dark eyes hooded, he was handsome with his sandy blond hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

'So young man, who will you be taking with you into the arena?' Cordon queried. Finch looked down at him his eyes now menacing and bitter. Cordon shuffled back a step.

'Cretan Sneed' His deep voice mumbled and he looked out at the crowd, scanning every face. An 18 year old stepped up onto the stage; he was a complete contrast to Finch. He had black hair that flopped over his eyes which were a light blue. The only similarity was their height as they both reached about six foot and had some muscles under their un-tucked shirts.

'And how ar-'

'Cousins...' Cretan sneered at Cordon. We were told to shake hands then taken off into the Justice Building leaving District 7 and their sympathetic silence behind._ That's one thing I won't be missing!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Fourth Quarter Quell.

I could feel a bruise forming on my knee cap as I repeatedly knocked it against the underside of the wooden table. I couldn't stop though; it was like a nervous tick. It was uncontrollable but reassuring... I had never been in the Justice building before and this was the last scenario I would have wanted to have put me in it. But what could I do, this was how it was and now we were just waiting to say our goodbyes.

Ajax was pacing the room, his footsteps the only noise in the room. _Why were they taking so long?!_ While waiting I surveyed our room. It was quite small with a dungy green plastered to all four walls, the carpet was a gritty looking brown and on top of it sat a sofa, tea table and a lamp that was just taller than me. I was sat on the sofa.

**BANG!**

I jumped and looked over to where Ajax was standing; both his fists and forehead were pressed against the wall, his back was hunched. I could see the muscles in his back were tense with the force he had just impacted on the wall.

'Ow' He mumbled. His face was hidden away from me but I could hear his voice was thick with frustration. Just as I was about to tell him to sit down the door flew open and standing where it was, was Aurora. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes clouded with grief. She pulled a faint smile at me before turning towards Ajax.

Ajax raised his head and turned towards her. All anger and frustration left his eyes as they fixed on her. She ran towards him and they embraced until the peacekeeper came in to tell them their time was up.

'Come back' her voice rose at the end as though she was asking a question.

Ajax nodded numbly before kissing her on the forehead. Then she turned towards me like she had forgotten I was even in the room. She came over and ruffled my hair.

'Take care of him kiddo' I scowled at her before patting down my hair again. With that she was gone.

Aurora and Ajax had been a couple for a year. I always found it awkward because Aurora was my best friend Nat's sister and I had had a crush on her before Ajax ever met her... Any way speaking of best friends, Nat was our next visitor. He had a sad look on his face but managed to crack out a jokey smile. He came over and locked me in a headlock.

'You won't last a day without me' He growled letting me go. Nat was one of your typical careers: strong, skilled and charming... well when he wants to be.

'Thanks' I mumbled before punching him playfully on the shoulder.

'I'm going to miss you, but with you gone, Missy is all mine' He laughed, then put on a serious face 'But don't worry your little cotton socks about, you just need to focus on getting back home' he held his hand out expecting me to shake it farewell. As if. I gave him a hug and in return he grunted with disgust.

'You know you love it' I teased before he turned and ran out the room glancing behind only to snarl at me.

'What a pleasure he is!' Ajax said, obviously his mood had brightened since seeing Aurora

'Where's mu...' I was cut off by a soft but persistent knocking at the door. Styler.

'You can come in' Ajax snapped also realising who it was as well. Styler poked her head round the door before shuffling in. Mum appeared behind her, her face flustered and serious.

'Nice of you to show your face' Ajax spat. His eyes narrowed at Mum. With that her face crumpled and the tears began to flow. It hurt me to watch her like this; she had always been so strong even when dad died last year after being attacked by a shark.

'That's not fair Ajax' She whimpered looking up at him. 'You don't realise how many people want to come and see you two. They wouldn't even let Missy in and you know how close her and your brother are!'

'What?!' I shrieked 'Why won't they let her in' Missy was my first friend I had. Our relationship was complicated though: I constantly had a crush on her but she never felt the same way. I couldn't stand the idea that I might never see her again.

'I'm sorry' she cooed 'But that is just the way it is, there is nothing I can do!' she continued 'Promise me you will keep each other safe' She hugged us both, and then just stared at us unsure what else to do.

'I love you two, no matter how annoying you can be sometimes' Styler whispered into the silence.

'Annoying, look who is talking now!' I scoffed looking at her with mock disbelief.

'Come here' Ajax said softly scooping her into a hug, then scooping me and mum in too. We stood there hugging until Mum and Styler were literally ripped off of us by the peacekeepers. Ajax and I stood in silence before he said...

'I'm going to get us out of this alive'

I really wanted to believe him.

[-]

'When are they going to let us out of this room? No one's coming' I shouted at my snivelling wreck of a sister, I felt bad about letting my anger out on her but she was the only one here. We had been here for ten minutes already and it wasn't like we had any family to come bid us far well! I wasn't very popular and Tousa had lost many friends from defending me all the time. I was grateful but it wasn't her fault she had a bitch for a sister.

I jumped when an unexpected knock came at the door. Tousa grinned and gave me a knowing look before taking three deep breaths to calm herself down then opening the door. Crooks stood in the doorway a stony expression set on his face. He took a deep breath like Tousa had just done before. I could tell what was coming, a rant/lecture/speech... whatever you want to call it!

'Listen, Tousa I love you and I always have. I don't know why I never said it before. I should have but I was Fool. I wanted you to know that just because well, I might never see you again. I remember when I first knew I loved you. It was Christmas and you were sat under the Christmas tree your hair gleaming in the lights and then when you saw me your whole face lit up too. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen...' I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter. He was just hysterical. Love what does he know about love? Just like that my laughter was replaced with anger. He didn't know what it was like to watch the person you love most in life die in front of your eyes, slowly and painfully. That when death finally comes you see it as mercy. He was just an idiot.

My laughter was replaced by salty tears. Tousa ignored Crooks and came over to hold me like she always did when I was crying. Sad to say I didn't do the same for her.

'I'm sorry, but what did I do?' Crooks asked, faking concern.

'Nothing' I screamed at him. 'Just leave no-one wants you here. Just leave, please just leave' Crooks looked at Tousa in confusion. She shook her head then blew him a kiss signalling that it was best he left. Crooks sighed then slouched off mumbling to himself.

'You were thinking of mother weren't you' Tousa whispered. I nodded struggling to hold back my tears. 'Shh' she whispered stroking my hair.

I cleaned myself up just in time for the peacekeepers who lead us to the train. Tousa and I both put on brave faces. _We didn't want to look like the weak ones because we probably were._

**Thank you to my one reviewer, I would like to dedicate the next chapter to you for your support. Sorry it took so long but I have had a busy week. Anyone else want to review you know the call. Please it would mean a lot...**

**Peace out Otterly**


End file.
